


Pretty Papa

by phoenix220



Category: Bleach, Kirepapa
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Overprotective Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix220/pseuds/phoenix220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is a struggling author who would do anything to protect his only daughter, including chasing away all those dangerous teenage boys who want to deflower her. There was just that one that wouldn't take the hint....... Little did he know that boy wasn't looking at the girl. <br/>Heavily influenced by the manga Kirepapa (like ridiculously) and written for a bit of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was thrown off fanfic because I copied someone else's plot even though i'd made it perfectly clear in the summary and the AN at the start. Wonder how long it'll last here.......

Orihime Kurosaki was a beautiful 16 year old girl. Her long strawberry blonde hair floated around her sensual figure which was enhanced by the ripeness of her well developed chest. Her grey eyes lightened with her moods and she often had a smile for her classmates. She was also well liked, having many friends that liked to visit her at home and partake of her unique way of cooking as well as playing games and doing homework. Unsurprising, considering her stunning looks, a lot of her personal visitors were male, ranging from younger teens that she tutored to slightly older ones from the various clubs she was a member of.

It was those older teens that her father disliked the most, horny teenage boys that were only coming round to taint his beautiful flower, but he had various schemes that he used at different times to dissuade even the most persistent of her swains.

There was one boy, from Orihime’s athletic club that seemed resistant to his ploys and the father always worried when he came round for a visit. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was annoyingly tall, annoyingly broad and very annoyingly handsome. It made it hard for the poor father to intimidate the eighteen year old when the boy was taller than him. His blue eyes sparkled when he laughed and his white teeth shone often as he spent time with the innocent girl, often alone in her bedroom.

The father in question needs a better introduction however and a bit of patience because although he is over protective and a bit sadistic to his daughter’s friends, he is doing it purely out of love and his want for the light of his life to avoid any horrific situations. He himself had suffered exactly what he was trying to prevent now because you wouldn’t think this man was the father of a sixteen year old when he looks more like her older brother.

Ichigo Kurosaki knew others found him attractive but he didn’t realise the extent of their fascinations. The man stood to a modest five foot and nine inches at thirty three years of age, slender but firmly muscled under his clothes. His hair was similar to his daughter’s in colour but was fireier, the sun bleaching streaks into it so that when he moved, a halo of flames moved around his head. Most of his height seemed to be taken up by his obscenely long legs that he had shaped through years of training in martial arts. His brown eyes were dark when he was annoyed, at times looking almost black with hints of gold but when he spoke to his daughter they lightened into molten caramel. His usual expression was a scowl which sat almost permanently between his dark orange eyebrows.

He worked from home, their modest three bedroom semi detached house being big enough for them to live and for him to have an office in the spare room. He often worked with a glass pressed to the connecting wall into his daughter’s bedroom, and if it wasn’t for the fact he trusted his daughter and respected her privacy, he’d have drilled a hole through as well. His job was currently depressing him, the project he was working on had been fighting him every step of the way. He’d always loved writing at school and had gone into copy writing as a youth before getting his manuscript published at twenty six. He had four best sellers published and was working on the fifth in the series but he had lost a bit of his sparkle when a new writer appeared on the scene and all the reviewers could talk about was the latest Grimmshaw novel, not the new Shirosaki one.

His decision to publish under a pseudonym was an easy one; he didn’t want to disrupt his child’s education by being easily recognised as a published author after seeing what JK Rowling had to deal with once Harry Potter took off. Not that he’d compare their success, even as an arrogant young man he never expected his work to really take off, just be enough to live off and support his child.

Orihime had been an unexpected blessing at a young age, the mother not wanting anything to do with the baby once she’s had it. Ichigo had loved his difficult little girlfriend at the time, that’s the only reason he’d slept with her but once she fell pregnant, she changed, she had no time for Ichigo and even went to far as to threaten to abort the baby if he didn’t agree to take full responsibility for it once it was born. Rukia Kuchiki had been raised by her older brother and was expected to do well in life, not be saddled with an illegitimate child at sixteen. So Ichigo had taken the little scrap of humanity home from the hospital and raised her with the help of his father and younger sisters. He’d got his own place after three years as a copy writer had allowed him to save up enough for a deposit but the girl stayed at her grandpa’s or aunts on occasion due to their strong bond in her early years.

It was a typical Tuesday; Ichigo was working in his fairly spacious study at his black glass desk, sitting on his rolling leather chair. It had been a bit of an indulgence but he did spend most of his day in it, and a lot of his nights so he had treated himself. His workstation consisted of his desk, complete with a set of locking drawers on his left hand side, a desk top computer with a large hard drive and tinted screen as well as an ergonomic keyboard to reduce the strain on his wrists. He also had a laptop on the shelf of he felt the urge to work elsewhere. He had realised the need to more a few years ago when sitting in the house all day everyday occasionally stunted his imagination. The rest of the shelf above his head held his journals and notebooks, each chronologically dated so he could find his notes when he needed them. Various other bits and pieces of stationary floated around the desk from where he’d left it, or Orihime had placed it when finding it around the house. She was very helpful around the house, doing her chores without prompting and usually there were several pairs of hands offering to help her dry the dishes as Ichigo washed them. The sharp knives in the soapy water were all too tempting at those times then the boys would jostle him trying to get in next to the girl.

Orihime always stopped in the office after school and that Tuesday was no different, the girl giving her father a peck on the cheek as she through her arms around his throat.

“Hello Papa. Did you have a good day?”

Ichigo turned in his chair, giving his daughter a proper embrace as he stood up. He looked down at her, her large eyes full of love for him as she circled his waist with her arms. He stroked her log hair and looked up to the doorway, frowning at the three boys in the hall. “Yes love, my day was good. How was school?”

She pressed her cheek on her father’s chest, his hand still on her head. “It was good Papa; I nearly beat Grimmjow on the two hundred meters at practice this afternoon. I have to help him with his science report since I lost.”

Ichigo’s frown deepened. “Why can’t he do his report on his own, he is the year above you, why does he need you to help him?” He was loud enough for the boy to hear, one blue eyebrow lifting in response.

“No Papa, I’m not doing it for him. It’s a presentation board and I’m helping him with the graphics and lettering, that’s all. He’s done all the work. Besides I took the bet thinking I could beat him so he’d help me with my English report.”

Ichigo didn’t calm down even with his daughter’s reassurances, his face taking on an alarming shade of red. “Why do you need some boy to help you with your homework when I am more than capable? He is taking advantage of your kind nature.”

Orihime just shook her head, smiling at her over protective father. “I didn’t want to bother you Papa, it’s poetry and I know you’ve always hated that. Grimmjow said he’d talk me through it while we were working on his project anyway, he did it last year. Bye Papa.” The girl disengaged from her father and waved as she left the room, closing the door. The smirking face on the blue haired teen in the hall did nothing to calm him either.

Ichigo was seething, three boys in his daughter’s bedroom, only one of which had a tenuous reason to be there, his precious little flower was going to get, deflowered!!

He made his way down to the kitchen, pulling out packets and boiling some milk on the stove, smirking over the pan as his eyes darkened with his deviousness. Into the milk he melted the laxative, hiding the flavour with rich chocolate powder, thickening the mixture until it was glossy and he poured it into the three mugs he had prepared. He poured a serving from a smaller pan into a pink mug, smothering it with mini marshmallows before scattering three onto each other mug. He placed the mugs onto a green tea tray and pulled a silver plate out, putting a few biscuits out as well. He might be poisoning his daughter’s guests, but he had to at least appear to be a gracious host.

He took his time going up the stairs, not wanting to spill the drinks and he placed his slippered feet securely on each step as he ascended. The wall at his side was decorated with images of his precious baby as she grew, many of them showing his face holding her, then playing with her and his face clearly hadn’t changed at all since his teens, no lines around his eyes or grey hairs on his head to betray his true age. People who knew him could see the maturity in his bones, his jaw more defined and his cheekbones standing out better but that could be because he’d had a baby face until he was thirteen.

He knocked gently at his daughter’s door, holding the tray underneath with one hand as he pushed the door open, smiling widely. “Who wants hot chocolate?” The month was October and the weather had just started to change so two of the boys jumped at the chance to heat up their hands after the walk home, grabbing at two of the green mugs on the tray. Grimmjow, who was closest lifted the pink mug and held the handle out for Orihime to grasp, the girl accepting it after capping the gold marker she’d been outlining the title in. Ichigo could see his daughter’s work in the bold writing and in a few of the graphics for the board on the medical uses for radiation, her comic skeleton in the x ray machine making him think of her early drawings as a young child and her sketch of a human heart was detailed and fairly accurate showing how she’d improved.

“Thank you Papa.” The girl took a sip out of her mug, smiling as she swallowed the viscous drink. She had a thick chocolate moustache on her top lip as she savoured the drink and Grimmjow sniggered, lifting a hand to wipe it away with his thumb. He sucked the residue off his thumb and wiped it on his jeans to clean it. He went back to flicking in his text book, stopping at a page to copy something on to a quote card.

“Do you not want a hot chocolate Grimmjow?” Ichigo was frowning at the thought that the boy wouldn’t get caught in his trap.

“No thank you Mr Kurosaki, I’ve got a ton of work to do.” The boy looked up at him, Ichigo losing himself for a moment in the deep blue eyes. He looked back down again, going back to his copying to ensure his best handwriting.

“I’ll take it if he doesn’t want it!!!” Keigo Asuano snatched the mug off the tray, upsetting it and making Ichigo nearly drop it with the suddenness. Ichigo’s frown deepened, his eyes flashing gold and he couldn’t bring himself to care about the fact that the boy would be getting a double dose. The brown haired boy was loud and brash and someone Ichigo could do without being around his home. He decided to head to his study and just keep an ear out for the potion doing its job.

He managed to get to the end of the chapter he’d been working on before the first cry was heard from next door. He jumped out of his seat and bolted to the door, pulling it open in time to see Keigo bolt down the stairs, holding his bag to his backside as he ran out of the house, calling apologies to Orihime and himself as the door banged shut. Renji Abarai was leaving much slower, clutching at his stomach as he gave his apologies much quieter, casting a look to Ichigo as he stood in the door to his study, watching him leave.

“Oh I hope they feel better.” Orihime was standing over the balustrade, leaning as she watched her friends leave.

“I’m sure they’ll recover. Shall we finish? We need to take a look at that poem as well.”

“Yes, we shall conquer the meaning of the verses before dinner.” The girl dropped her closed fist onto her open palm. As they disappeared back into her room Grimmjow paused at the door, looking over at the man in the next door way.

“As I said, I have too much work to do for that.” He just smirked at the man and closed the door. Music piped up not long after that, foiling any plans of Ichigo’s to listen in to the pair in the next room.

_iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo sat the next week, waiting for the door to open to signal his daughter home that day, knowing this time that the boy who’d been plaguing his house was coming over _again_. For two years Ichigo had been trying to get Grimmjow to leave, to get out of his daughter life but she was so sweet and pretty that he just kept coming round. Orihime claimed he was her best friend; the eighteen month age difference didn’t matter to either of them. Grimmjow was good for her in some ways; he put school work before play, escorted her home after track meets and nights out and was always polite and courteous to her and her father but clearly all that was just a ploy to make them comfortable around him so he could defile the innocent girl.

Ichigo knew this, but short of actually hurting the boy he couldn’t think of any way of getting him out of their lives. He’d been sixteen when he’d started coming around and now at eighteen he was just more handsome and his half smile could make people melt. Not Ichigo, definitely not no matter how his legs went when the boy thanked him for the meal or bid him good night.

The door banged open and in poured five teenagers, three female and two male and they all pounded up the stairs, Ichigo wincing at each stomp; bang goes his attempt to work anymore today.

“Hello Papa, how was your day?”

Ichigo turned in his seat in time to see his daughter crossing the room for her usual embrace and he held her, pressing a kiss to her soft hair. Looking at his guests he saw the usual Grimmjow in the back, his blue eyes piercing through even from the distance. Beside him was the red haired lout Renji Abarai, equally handsome but thankfully completely gullible and easy to scare off. The girls were Orihime’s best friend Tatsuki who rarely came round to the house now and a girl Ichigo didn’t know well, Chiziro, a red haired girl with glasses that was watching Orihime with scarily intense eyes.

Ichigo released his daughter and stood, frowning at the girl as he saw her eyes following his baby’s ass as she looked at his computer screen, one leg kicked up behind her as she leaned on the desk. He glanced up to see he wasn’t the only one glaring at the girl, Grimmjow was also not happy to be in her company.

“Oh Papa, that seems so exciting, can you talk about it at dinner?”

“That depends on who is staying my love. I can’t go telling my new story to everyone.”

“Oh it’ll just be Grimmjow; the others will be going home. Grimmjow’s dad is away this week so I said he could eat here if he likes, otherwise he’ll be on ramen for the week.” Orihime’s vehemence at that thought made it clear he wasn’t allowed to argue. 

“Well then maybe I can tell you what is happening, if Grimmjow can keep a secret.”

Orihime squealed slightly before pecking her father on the cheek and dashing out, grabbing Tatsuki’s arm on the way, the other girl gripping hers. Renji followed the girls but Grimmjow hesitated at the door, nodding slightly in greeting before walking away.

_iiiiiiii_

“So then the man goes back to his house only his key doesn’t work and it isn’t his car in the drive.”

“Oh Papa that sounds so exciting, I can’t wait to hear the next part. What do you think Grimmjow?” Orihime stuffed her face with her meal as she waited for her friend to talk. The girl may have a slim figure but she could certainly pack away the food.

Her father was eating with more reservation, gently taking small mouthfuls to enjoy his food and not eat too much, he may look like a seventeen year old but his metabolism certainly wasn’t the same as then. He looked over at the boy, waiting for his answer and glad to see the boy had table manners and was emptying his mouth, taking a quick drink, before he answered.

“I think it sounds great and I can’t wait to read it sir.”

“Have you read my other ones Grimmjow?”

“Yes sir, Orihime loaned me your first a year ago and I’ve read the rest since then. I really like your series and I’ll be buying a copy of your new one when it is released.” Grimmjow was looking directly ad Ichigo, a small smile on his lips as his cerulean eyes smouldered.

Ichigo swallowed before he spoke a light blush on his face at the praise, he ducked his head for a moment, the orange spikes covering his face. “Thank you. I’ll get you a copy before it’s released if you like.”

“Would you sign it for me?”

Ichigo snapped his face up, looking at the boy with surprise on his face as his blush intensified. He couldn’t believe a boy his age would want a signed copy of a murder mystery his friend’s dad wrote. “If you would like that, of course.”

The rest of the meal was eaten in comfortable silence, Orihime clearing the dishes for the males on the table. Ichigo went to stand to help her but she pushed him down, saying she was more than capable of handling three plates and one pot. Ichigo glanced up at the boy sitting across from him, watching him go to stand until he also got the order to stay. Ichigo looked up, seeing the boy staring at him.

“Why do you look at me like that?”

“Like what sir?”

“So intensely, I have never been able to figure out of it is distrust or dislike.” Ichigo steepled his fingers, settling his chin on them and looking at the boy.

“I assure you it is neither. It is interest, I find you interesting.” Grimmjow mirrored his pose, dipping his face down slightly to look up at Ichigo.

Ichigo tilted his head, looking adorable. “Interesting how?”

“Like I want to get you know you better.” Grimmjow stood up and held his hand out to the man opposite him, Ichigo accepting it without thinking and allowing himself to be pulled up. Grimmjow led him round the table by the hand and dropped the fingers before guiding the man out of the dining room with an arm at the small of his back. Grimmjow closed the door as they entered the lounge, the room they’d left standing between them and the girl in the kitchen. Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow standing very close. He took a step back in shock, stopping abruptly as his back hit the wall. Grimmjow came up in front of him, an amused smirk on his face and his eyes sparkling. He raised one hand and traced it down the side of Ichigo’s jaw.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo mentally cursed at the whisperyness of his voice, pressing the palms of his hands on the wall behind him as he shrank in on himself.

“Getting to know you better.” Grimmjow raised the man’s chin slightly, not releasing it and he pressed their lips together. Ichigo whimpered quietly as the smooth lips touched his, their temperature hotter than his and their confidence stealing his breath away. The kiss lasted longer than a closed mouth one should and Ichigo was left gasping as Grimmjow pulled away, his smirk even wider.

The next kiss between them was more urgent, Ichigo pulling the boy back to him by the sides of his shirt, initiating the next kiss and opening his mouth at the insistence of the wet tongue from the other boy. Grimmjow pressed him into the wall, his two hands holding his face as the tongue explored his mouth. Ichigo enthusiastically met it with his own, moaning slightly as the rough textures swept over each other and their tastes mingled. It was when Grimmjow’s hands started to wander that Ichigo put a stop to it, his ancient history coming back and reminding him why he’d been a single parent for this long, why he shied away from physical intimacy. He pushed back at the boy, feeling the other take control again as if he’d just been playing. He shoved this time, breaking his head away as well.

“No Grimmjow, I want you to stop.” Ichigo kept his face turned, trying to hide his rapidly filling eyes from the boy. It wasn’t Grimmjow’s fault someone had tried to force him twelve years ago, or that it had been the first guy he’d had a glimmer of interest in, turning him from relations with men completely.

Grimmjow stopped trying to kiss him when he asked, not letting him go as he tried to pull himself together. “I know you want me; I’ve seen the way you look at me and the way you just kissed me. Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t be together.”

“How about the fact that I said no? Or that you gave me a fright and I didn’t like it. Or there is always the fact that I am over ten years older than you but I think the best is that you are my daughter’s best friend.” Ichigo took a breath, getting his emotions under control until he knew he wasn’t going to cry, even if his eyes would still be glassy. He turned to the boy, seeing the want in his eyes, but no trace of unbridled lust he remembered from the dark blue eyes of his attacker. “I decided long ago that I wouldn’t fall for anyone again, that I would love only my daughter and my work. I have one other love in my life but that one is secret. I can’t have you too.”

“You said you _can’t_ have me, not that you didn’t want me. And I don’t give a shit about the age difference and I know Hime would be happy if we were happy.”

“I thought you were in love with her, that you were after her like every other hormonal teenager that comes to this house!” Ichigo raised his voice, throwing his arms about a bit. Grimmjow caught them pulling their faces close again.

“All those boys are coming round to try and get a glimpse of you. Every one of them that has come in her in the last two years have been lusting over you, and have been too thick to not see all the traps you lay out for them. I am not stupid, nor am I just lusting after you.” Grimmjow leaned even closer, his chest pressing onto Ichigo’s. “Tell me your secret, who is it you love? A woman?”

“I haven’t loved a woman since Orihime’s mother. I don’t even know if this person is a man or a woman.” Ichigo knew he’d said too much, the secret he didn’t even really admit to himself was threatening to come out. The mere thought of his crush on this person was absurd and he hated them thirty percent of the time as well.

“Oh, so it’s not someone you know? Any more clues for me? You see if I can find out what it is you love about them I can start making you forget about them.” Grimmjow parted Ichigo’s legs with one of his own, pressing his knee onto the wall. He laid his hands on the narrow hips, Ichigo’s hands resting on his upper arms.

“They inspire me, and frustrate me at the same time. They’ve stolen my popularity but the way they write is so stimulating it’s like melted chocolate.”

Grimmjow straightened in surprise. “Are you talking about J. Grimmshaw the author that knocked your last book off the chart number one?”

Ichigo dropped his face in shame, nodding slowly as his fingers clenched in Grimmjow’s t-shirt. The boy held him closer. He nuzzled his straight nose under Ichigo’s jaw bone, pressing a kiss under his ear lobe.

“And I think you’re better.” Grimmjow released the man in his arms gently, leaving him leaning against the wall in shock, his smirk falling back into place at the sight. He left the room with just a glance over his shoulder and it took Ichigo several minutes to regain the ability to move, his mind lacking the necessary blood to work efficiently with most of the liquid in his groin. The boy had smelled amazing and his strength was incredible, holding Ichigo so securely. Ichigo closed his eyes as he remained in place, imagining the boy pinning him to the wall, he’d hold the older man there without a problem. Ichigo’s long legs would easily wrap around his trim waist and the thought of what would be touching made more blood rush south.

Ichigo gave himself a shake; he was acting like the hormonal boys he hated in his house. The insinuation that the boys were here to drool over him was absurd, his beautiful daughter much more deserving of their admiration. He did want the younger man, he’d been denying himself for a year now as the boy matured but he meant what he’d said earlier, a crush on an unknown was acceptable; a real person would distract him from his work and his daughter.

Later that night he sat at his computer, staring at the scene he’d written earlier that day but getting no further with it. A light knocking at his door made him turn, his daughter standing with a man at her back.

“Papa, Mr Urahara is here to see you.” The girl left the door open, giving the blond man a smile before disappearing off to her room.

Ichigo gave a rueful smile to his editor; the long relationship the two had left little formality between them. “Hey Kisuke, you alright?”

“I’m fine, got two writers being an absolute pain in my ass about their deadlines but that is nothing new.” Something to note about Kisuke Urahara, the man was editor to not only I Shirosaki, but J Grimmshaw as well and kept his clients secrets well.

“So Grimmshaw finally getting writer’s block as well eh? Good, it’s about bloody time. He’s been churning out books much faster than me; he must be working from a back log.”

“Nope, this is his notebook he left at the office earlier in the week, he keeps similar logs like you and his ideas come to him and he writes the book, it’s like he’s writing about real life sometimes and it plays out to him. He’s lost the will to write at the moment, it’s like his muse has gone missing. What is your excuse for missing your deadline last week?”

Ichigo didn’t have a good excuse and his mind was stuck on the boy who’d kissed him a couple of hours ago. He kept drifting his eyes over the notebook in Kisuke’s hands, itching to take a peek inside. The blond caught his looks and held the book out, tilting his head as he encouraged him.

“Go on, I know you wouldn’t mind a fan looking at your notes after a book had been completed. Plus it’s not like you have similar styles even if it is the same genre.”

Ichigo flicked through the script writing, seeing the novel he’d finished last month in its early stages.  The author had an erratic planning sequence, betraying their youth, they were clearly younger than Ichigo which made him feel even worse and they had taken a while to plan out the book but as the novel had been a success he guessed he couldn’t pick too many errors out. If he ever met the person he might give them a few hints to help them out in their planning stages, maybe if he was in a good mood.

Kisuke left after getting a promise of the work being submitted within the next day or so and Ichigo bent over the keyboard for the next two hours intensively, getting more done in that time than he’d done in the last two days. Just as he was shutting down for the night Orihime came in to say goodnight, looking like an angel in her white nightgown.

“Papa, Grimmjow left his physics notebook here, he’ll need it tomorrow first thing. I need to take it to him.”

“You will do no such thing; can you not give it to him first thing in the morning before class?”

“I don’t think so, I never see him until lunch time. Please Papa, I won’t be long.”

“Are you sure he needs it desperately?”

“Yes Papa and it’s my fault he left it.”

Ichigo could just imagine all the rapists and muggers that would love a young girl to be walking alone at night. “I’ll take it to him, just leave it on my desk for a moment and I’ll drive round if you promise you’ll get to bed right away and not unlock the door while I’m out, no matter who it is.”

“I promise Papa, thank you.” The girl put the notebook down, pressing a kiss on her father’s cheek.

Ichigo shut his computer down, picking up the notebook to flick through it as the system finished its checks. The boy had neat handwriting, his note taking needed work however and lacked organisation slightly; Ichigo could speak to him about how to arrange things better for revision. It was then Ichigo realised why the hand writing seemed so familiar, he’d been looking at the exact same handwriting two hours ago.

How had he been so stupid?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ichigo was seething the whole way round to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez’s house. The fact that the boy had played him, had used him and his precious daughter as pawns in his game to keep tabs on his competition just made Ichigo madder than when he thought the boy was after his daughter. The fact that he’d been so complimentary at dinner that night only gave fuel to the fire he felt, the boy clearly mocking him when he knew he’d been struggling to compete with the other author.

Grimshaw’s novels had dropped onto the scene about a year and a half ago to great success, the intricate plots and the serial killer with imagination. The stories revolved around a detective trying to solve a series of fairly gruesome murders of young men and women with seemingly nothing in common. Ichigo hadn’t been able to work out what was coming and it frustrated him to no end _before_ he knew the author had been sitting in his house for two years, talking to his daughter and reading his own murder mysteries.

The boy clearly had no shame, taking advantage of the young girl in more ways than one, his comment that he had feelings for the older man was clearly a ruse to relax Ichigo around him, to make him an even bigger fool when the secret came out. To be an eighteen year old published author not even out of school was Ichigo’s dream when he’d been that age but with a toddler at home and trying to complete his education as well as hold down a part time job left little time for him to work on personal projects.

Ichigo pulled up outside the big house, yet another slight to Ichigo’s pride. This young man had clearly never struggled growing up, hadn’t had to work for free to help his dad in the clinic in between school and a part time job as well as look after a child and didn’t even need his parent’s to support him when he was eighteen with the money he must be making with his series. There was even talk of the series being made for television.

He got out, the rain instantly darkening his hair as he pulled the collar of his coat up, marching through the puddles to the front door and ringing the doorbell. He’d been tempted to knock hard on the polished wood; it would have shown his anger rather than the gently tinkling of the bell. The light in the hall behind the door clicked on and the sound of a key in the lock was clear to the man, the door opening slowly, widening when the occupant saw who was standing there.

Ichigo was speechless for a moment or so, his eyes lightening as he took in the vision in front of him. The tall boy was standing in only a loose pair of striped sleep trousers hanging loosely off his prominent hip bones. His torso was exposed, letting Ichigo trace the miles of smooth skin covering the rippling muscles. His nipples were the only change in texture over the expanse, the little nubs a rosy colour compared to the creamy palate. He’d either been sleeping or at least lying down because his hair was more tousled than he normally wore it, the longer front hanging almost in his eyes that were dark in the shadow of the door.

“Can I help you Mr Kurosaki?”

“Orihime asked me to bring this round to you; she said you would need it first thing in the morning.” Ichigo held out the notebook, pulling it from under his jacket where it had been protected from the rain. Grimmjow held out his hand to take it and looked up expectantly when the notebook wasn’t released into his grip. “When were you going to tell me?”

Grimmjow frowned slightly, still holding onto the notebook as it gathered water from the downpour. He looked at the man outside, seeing the bright hair getting soaked to his head and the light fabric jacket the older man wore being saturated. Ichigo was looking up at him, the usual height difference being increased by the step into the house making Ichigo tilt his head up to look at the boy, trying to maintain his anger while trembling with the cold. His eyes were varying between his annoyed gold tinted black and a softer brown that made him look more vulnerable.

“Tell you what sir?”

“That you were J. Grimshaw? That you were my competition and you were just using me?”

Grimmjow looked down at the man, shocked by his accusation. “Using you? Come inside, and we can talk about this.” He opened the door, trying to pull the man in by the book in their hands. Ichigo didn’t budge, bracing himself against the stronger boy’s pull.

“No, I know enough. You wanted my precious daughter, planning on taking her whenever you wanted, then you find out that I’m also a writer and you changed your target, getting close to her and to me just to further your own career. How far would you have pushed it earlier? Would you have taken me? Just for another novel?”

Grimmjow snapped out his free hand, closing it on Ichigo’s sodden jacket at his throat and pulled the man inside the house, slamming the door before smashing the man onto it, holding him up so he was at Grimmjow’s eye level. “You think I was only interested in you because you’re an author?”

“What other reason would you have? I can see why you would want my daughter, she is so kind and beautiful, were you planning on taking her before or after me?” 

“You’re not even making any sense any more. Will you calm down and listen to me?” Grimmjow sighed.

“How can I be calm with all these people just trying to take what they want from my only child? I can’t have her going through something like that, she’s too fragile.”

“You are acting like an idiot, thinking that people are just out to rape your daughter; and if it had been her I was after I could have had her ages ago.” He thumped the man into the door again, trying to get through to him.

“So I am to believe you are just an innocent boy? There is no such thing, tall handsome men who just see something they want and take it, whether the person wants to or not.”

Grimmjow loosened the grip on Ichigo’s collar, a horrible conclusion jumping to his mind. He held onto him by the tops of his arms, Ichigo cringing into his own shoulder a bit. “Ichigo did someone take you against your will?”

“They tried to. I was eighteen and he was my superior. He’d been my friend for a few months, helping me get used to the job but he started to get a bit to close, then one night he kissed me, pushed me to the ground and tried to have me but I fought him off. I was so frightened, and I was a lot stronger than Orihime is, she’d have no chance.” Ichigo squeezed his eyes closed as the memory of the man on top of him fought with his clothes, gripped his arms too tightly and pulled on his hair flooded his mind with images he usually chose to ignore. A strong chest was against him suddenly, long arms pulling him close and he laid a hand on the hot skin next to his face, the smell of soap engulfing his nose. One of the boy’s large hands cupped the back of his head and held him gently, the other arm around his back.

“I would never want someone if they didn’t want me back. And all those silly boys you are so worried about would never touch Orihime, they wouldn’t dare.” Ichigo pushed himself off the boy for a moment, looking up into his crystal blue eyes. “And I wasn’t kidding when I said most of them were just at the house to get a peek at you. Some of them are convinced you are Orihime’s older sister, other’s know you are her dad but they don’t care.” Ichigo squeaked as the grip on him got tighter for a second. “They talk about you at school, talk about what they would do with you. I don’t like it when they talk about you.”

“Grimmjow,” Ichigo’s eyes softened, the hand he had on Grimmjow’s chest reaching up to his face, drawing his gaze down, the icy blue meeting the molten caramel.

“Can’t complain too much, it’s them I have to thank for my success.” Grimmjow smirked at the frown on the other’s face. “My stories started when I imagined what I wanted to do to all these lecherous boys, all their crude imaginations. I’m the serial killer in the books; the victims are all of those who dared dream about you in their beds.”

Ichigo was shocked, not only has he met the author he’d been crushing on, he found out the books were inspired by him and the author was none other than the ultra-sexy best friend of his daughter. “Grimmjow, I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry I shouted at you earlier; my head is always full of conspiracy, I guess I don’t know when to turn off.”

Grimmjow gave a full smile. “Don’t worry about it; it’s given me a bit of inspiration for my new book anyway. And I would be the same with your experience. I’m sorry you had to go through that and that it has followed you for so long.” He stroked his hand down the damp cheek, droplets of water still flowing down from the wet hair. “Can I take you mind of it?” Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow dipped his head, pressing their lips together, pulling their bodies completely flush and supporting the other’s weight as he took his breath away. Ichigo took a moment to catch up before he started responding enthusiastically, running his hands over the exposed skin of the boy’s upper body and marvelling in its perfection. Grimmjow pushed the wet jacket to the floor, Ichigo dropping his arms to the floor to allow it to drop before throwing his arms back around Grimmjow’s neck, Grimmjow sending his hands up and underneath the pale blue long sleeve t-shirt the man was wearing. He drew his blunt fingernails across the narrow back, making the man arch into him. Grimmjow swallowed all the little noises Ichigo made, gasping and moaning under his ministrations until Grimmjow knew he had to move things to another location before proceeding, not wanting to be interrupted in what he planned to do.

He pulled off the man, swooping in for a quick kiss again before gripping his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Ichigo followed in a daze, allowing the younger man to pull him along. His feet reacted automatically to the stairs and he managed to go up them without tripping until something caught his eye, a figure on the ground floor to his left. He stopped, his hand still connected to the boys as he took in the person, tall, soft brown hair and a kind looking face that was shocked to see his as well.

“Aizen.” Ichigo jerked across the stair to the opposite bannister, one hand over his mouth in shock. Grimmjow came back down the stairs, looking over to see what had scared the man.

“Hey Dad, Ichigo what’s wrong?” Grimmjow’s eyes widened in surprise as tears filled the dark brown ones in front of him.

“He’s your _dad_?” Ichigo ran down the stairs and was out the front door before Grimmjow could stop him, flying through the rain soaked night to get as far away from the house as he could. He arrived at his blue Honda only to find he’d left his keys in his jacket and he certainly wasn’t going back for that. He turned and ran off into the night, ignoring the silhouette in the doorway watching him.

Grimmjow turned to his father, ignoring the cool rain bouncing off his exposed chest. The man he was in love with had ran off in fright after seeing his father, and it was clear the man in front of him knew why. “Dad, I think you owe me an explanation.”

“How do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at his father, good to know the man cares enough to keep track of his friends. “He’s Orihime’s dad. She’s my best friend. How do you know him?”

“He was an apprentice at my work years ago, we were friends.”

Grimmjow’s eyes darkened, knowing there was only one reason Ichigo would react that way and after the story the orange haired man had told him things were becoming clearer. He grabbed his dad by his shirt front, thumping him on the wall, but with more force than he’d done with Ichigo. The man may be biologically related to him but he’d been pretty absent for most of Grimmjow’s life, to the point Grimmjow didn’t even take his name.

“How would you describe that friendship dad? Best friends, acquaintances? Or did you want more from him, more than he wanted to give?” Grimmjow was screaming at him by that point.

Aizen at least had the good grace to look down in shame. “Son, you don’t understand. It wasn’t like that. I know Ichigo probably thinks it was but I promise I didn’t just attack him. If you can give me a minute I can explain.”

Grimmjow dropped him, letting his shirt go with a jerk. “Tsk, like I am interested in an apology for something that happened fifteen years ago to someone else. Just know that this is not ok, and things are not good between us. I am _in love_ with Ichigo Kurosaki and if your stupid actions years ago have taken any chance I had with the man I will _never_ forgive you.” Grimmjow ran up the stairs, diving into his room to get some clothes on to go and sort things out between him and the man he loved.

He grabbed Ichigo’s jacket, seeing the sodden notebook lying on the floor as well but just kicking it out of his way. He felt weight in one of the pockets and found Ichigo’s car key, swearing under his breath at the fact the man would be on foot in this weather in just his shirt. He found the blue car easy enough and slid into the driver’s seat, driving carefully towards the Kurosaki house but saw no sign of the man on the streets.

He parked in Ichigo’s space and locked the car before heading to the door, praying the man had ran home and was sitting in the warmth, waiting for him. He turned the collar of his waterproof up to protect him better, his hair getting saturated as he walked to the house door, ringing the doorbell and waiting for a response. He had to wait a while before a light was clicked on and he saw Orihime approaching, her long orange hair standing out even through the heavily frosted glass on the window. She walked up to the door and stopped, Grimmjow waiting for her to open it but she didn’t turn the key.

“Orihime? It’s Grimmjow, can you let me in?”

“Grimmjow? I’m sorry I can’t, I promised Papa I wouldn’t let anyone in. He was on his way round to your house; did you come for your physics notebook?”

“Hime, he was at my house, is he not home yet?” Grimmjow was getting worried; the man clearly wasn’t home yet. He realised this was probably hoe he felt every time his beloved daughter walked out the door, not sure if she was coming back or if something bad would happen to her. Grimmjow’s mind was filling with images of muggers and rapists finding the gorgeous man as he walked alone in the dark. He would have to make sure the man never went out alone again.

His thoughts were broken a gasp behind him and he turned to see Ichigo’s trembling frame behind him, the street lights leeching the normal colour out of his face.

“Ichigo, I was so worried about you.” Grimmjow turned back slightly when the door behind him opened revealing Orihime in her very short white nightgown.

“Papa, you’re soaked! Get in the house and I’ll run you a bath.”

Ichigo was frowning deeply as he approached his house, a glance at the car in the drive way telling how the boy beat him here. His jacket was in Grimmjow’s grip, water pouring from it and the boy as he tried to stand in the shelter of the small porch but was too broad. “Go home Grimmjow.” Ichigo frowned at the boy as he walked past him, his eyes lightening as he took in his daughter’s worried face. “I’m fine love; I’ll just grab a quick shower.”

“Papa, you’re going to get sick. So are you Grimmjow, Papa he can’t walk home in this weather, he’ll catch his death!” Orihime was pressing her hands to her cheeks as she took in the puddle appearing in the floor under her father. His thin frame seemed engulfed by the wet clothing, the fine bones on his shoulders sticking out and the curve where his back met his ass was extenuated.

Grimmjow was tracing his shape as he stood in the rain, not wanting to leave without the situation being resolved. He saw the man waver as his daughter started to fuss.

“Fine, Grimmjow come in and dry off. I’ll take you home later.” Ichigo didn’t even look at the boy, peeling his wet t-shirt off and heading for the stairs, taking them two at a time as he headed for his bathroom.

Orihime helped Grimmjow take off his wet jacket, hanging it with a towel underneath to catch the drips before she took him to the family bathroom and gave him a towel. She left him as he started to undress, the girl going to make hot drinks for them all.

Grimmjow stood in the hot streams, letting the water take the chill from his body and wash the rain out of his hair knowing the man was standing on the other side of the wall doing the same thing. He thought about the lithe body, and how the water would caress down, over that round ass and down the valley between his thighs and his groin. Grimmjow had peeked at the older man’s body over the years, catching him in between changing or the man working in the garden without a top or even with one of his skin tight tank tops that left nothing to the imagination. He was toned and muscled but softer than Grimmjow himself. Grimmjow’s favourite look for the man was when he had on one of his few kimonos, the androgynous look making the older man even more attractive and it softened the bones of his face out. It didn’t hurt that the garb would give excellent access to a lover, able to pull the top down and expose a shoulder to hot lips, or lift the bottom up to give access to -everything else, all while still remaining clothed. He felt himself harden as he imagined bending the man over, pale green kimono pulled off one shoulder and lifted at the bottom to allow Grimmjow to delve inside, the silky texture of the material between them as he fucked the man. He could see Ichigo’s face flushed with want and calling out his name as they orgasmed.

Ichigo was at that moment sitting, letting the hot water fall onto him as he huddled in the tub. His long arms were round his legs, knees pressed onto his forehead as the trembling left his system. He felt himself warm with the water, his fingers turning pruney quickly and he tried to keep himself calm at the thought of the boy in the next room. He was so perfect, gorgeous, smart and successful all at eighteen, why would he be interested in a single father struggling to even exist let alone be considered successful. He could entertain his thoughts for a few moments with the idea of getting with the boy, getting to make love to him and feel that powerful body against his own. He felt they could be happy, the cool head of the younger man contrasted with his hot temper and the boy already cared about his daughter.

But could he do that to Orihime, was it fair? To take her best friend away from her, just so her father could have him? That isn’t what fathers do, they protect and nourish, not steal from their loved ones. Then that brought the thoughts of the boy’s father. How had he not known his old superior was Grimmjow’s dad? He remembered Sousuke Aizen saying he had a young son when Ichigo spoke about Orihime as a baby but to think they would be friends when they were older was almost too much to believe. In his heart of hearts Ichigo wanted to believe Grimmjow, he wanted to think the boy was sincere about his feeling for him but his distrust of anyone other than Orihime was so ingrained it was hard to rewire his brain in such a short time.

The hot water only lasted so long and with two showers running at the same time, the occupants felt the effect at the same time, both shrieking out and jumping away from the shards of icy water hitting their skin. Both grumbled under their breath as they dried themselves on matching towels, simultaneously rubbing them through their vibrant hair and shimmying them down their backs. The men folded the towels and slung them on the racks in the different rooms before pulling on the clothes Orihime had fetched for them, the girl having given Grimmjow a set of Ichigo’s sleep wear before leaving him. Grimmjow pulled the navy blue trousers up, glad they were obviously too big for their owner and only showed a tiny bit of ankle. The top was tighter but he didn’t have a problem with showing his body a bit, especially to one member of the house.

Ichigo had gone a different way with his choice of clothing, wanting some comfort both for his body and his soul so he’d pulled one of his favourite kimonos out of his wardrobe, pulling on the smooth silk and tying the belt around his waist, slipping his feet into his slippers to protect them. He ran his hands down the plain silk border, a deeper green than the light patterned fabric that made up the rest of the robe. Deep green bamboo stalks were scattered on the fabric and the colour complimented his hair, making it seem brighter.

He walked out of the room and headed for the stairs when he heard a gasp, turning to see Grimmjow standing in a pair of his jammies, the top clearly too small and clinging to his broad shoulders, highlighting the muscles underneath. Ichigo had to make sure he didn’t mark his silk with drool or a nosebleed at the sight.

“Ichigo, can we talk?”

Ichigo knew he wasn’t going to be able to avoid this conversation and he nodded, jerking his head to his bedroom door, disappearing down the stairs to have a quick word with his daughter.

Grimmjow took the hint and walked into the bedroom, not surprised by the neatness in the room. A large, king-sized bed dominated the room with a clean white bed set neatly in place with big fluffy pillows at the head of the bed against a wooden head board. Across from the bed was a unit containing a wardrobe, drawers and a large bookcase filled with creased novels and ne noticed with a blush that each of his own works had a place in there. The man clearly liked a variety of genres with fantasy novels and sci fi next to the crime novels and even a few romance novels as well. There was a small section of manga on the top shelf as well as a few thin brightly coloured books that on investigation turned out to be erotic fiction, clearly put up too high for most people to see including the short daughter of the man.

A door opened on the wall the bed leaned on, leading to the man’s personal shower room and a large window looked out over the back garden. The door behind him opened and Ichigo walked in holding two mugs, one extended to the other.

At Grimmjow’s reluctance, Ichigo just rolled his eyes, smirking at the boy. “Don’t worry, Orihime made it, _she_ wouldn’t poison you.” To prove his point when the boy still made no move to take the drink, Ichigo took a large mouthful out of the cup, leaving himself with a chocolate moustache and quirked his eyebrow until the boy accepted the drink. Grimmjow took the mug with one hand and used his other to wipe the residue off Ichigo’s lip, staring into his eyes as he sucked his thumb clean.

Ichigo clutched at his cup, taking even breaths to regulate his heartbeat. “You wanted to talk, so talk. I’ll take you home when you have finished.”

Grimmjow swept his gaze down the man he wanted, the outfit of his dreams encasing his luscious form. “My father tried to talk to me, I didn’t listen. I swear I didn’t know he knew you. He’s just an arrogant asshole who’s been working most of my life, I honestly barely know him. He wasn’t even supposed to be home tonight. I told him I would never forgive him if he’d hurt you too much that you couldn’t forgive me.” Grimmjow put his mug onto the bookshelf, striding over and clutching Ichigo’s hands around his own cup.

Ichigo gasped, before sighing as he realised this had gone too far. He took one hand free and ran it along Grimmjow’s jaw. “You have nothing to apologise to me for. When I thing about you have been a polite and kind young man to both me and my daughter for years. My silly old prejudices just cloud my judgement sometimes. I guess I didn’t really give you a chance. You’ve been a good friend to Orihime, and I guess she could do worse eh?” Ichigo smiled up, trying to be enthusiastic as he felt his heart skip a beat. Grimmjow frowned, not liking where this was going. “Thank you, and I am flattered that you would consider this old man like that but I can’t do it to Orihime, even if you were in _love_ with me it still would be fair on her.” Ichigo scoffed at the thought that the boy would feel so strongly about him. “So just know you are welcome around the house but that this is as close as we’d get.” Ichigo dropped his hand and took a step back, distancing them physically.

Grimmjow wouldn’t have it and he crowded the man against the foot of the bed, denying him an exit. He took the mug out of his hand and placed it on the unit behind him, his long reach meaning he didn’t have to move. Turning back to the man in front of him with his frown still intact he leaned in, taking a deep breath of jasmine and vanilla from the man’s body. “Oh I don’t think so. You see I am _in love_ with you. I have been for two years. I just wouldn’t make a move when I was still considered a child knowing you would just push me away for that reason. I also love Orihime and would never want her hurt but how would the two men she loved getting together hurt her? If anything it would make her happy, to see her beloved Papa happy for the first time. There is no one going to be hurt by us getting together but two hearts to break if you deny this.”

“You think a lot of yourself don’t you. You don’t know how I feel and to assume just make you arrogant.” Ichigo shoved the boy back, deciding he would take his hate over his pity.

“Fine, you want rid of me I’ll go, if you promise to answer one question. I will walk out the door if you give me one answer.”

“Fine, what do you want to know?” Both men stood, their posing mirroring each other with their wide stances and clenched hands.

“Tell me your true feelings towards me, I just want to know and I will walk away, no matter what you say.”

Ichigo dropped his head to the side, squeezing his grip a bit harder before relaxing his hands. He turned back to the boy, looking up into his bright eyes as his own lightened and softened. “I’m in love with you.” Ichigo whispered it, knowing it didn’t matter as the boy was going to leave anyway.

Grimmjow pulled him close, pressing his lips to the man’s with hunger, sweeping his tongue over the lips to beg for entrance that was quickly granted and the pair exchanged moans the minute their tongues touched. Grimmjow gently lowered Ichigo to the bed, crawling on top of him and pressing their lower bodies together as he continued to explore the man’s mouth. He started to press open mouthed kisses along Ichigo’s jaw and down his neck, sucking at the skin and tasting the flavour.

“You said you’d leave if I told you, you promised.” Ichigo’s voice was breathy and quiet as he tried to register what was happening.

Grimmjow say up for a moment, a smirk on his face. “Of course I was lying; I knew you would never admit it, even to yourself if you thought otherwise. It’s one of the many things I love about you.” Grimmjow resumed his attack of Ichigo’s throat, his hand travelling up the man’s side and into the kimono, pulling it off the shoulder so he could tease at the exposed nipple with his fingers. Ichigo clutched at Grimmjow’s shoulders as the sensations filled him. He’d been without the touch of another person for so long that his body was having sensory overload. The mouth quickly transferred to the nipple, pulling the little bud into the heat and rolling it across the sharp teeth. Ichigo clutched at the blue hair as one of Grimmjow’s hands parted his thighs, bending the leg and running the hand up and under the kimono until it gripped at the soft backside. Their groins aligned better and Grimmjow ground his steel rod into the man under him, enjoying the sounds coming from him. He smirked against the smooth chest as it rose up, Ichigo arching his back as Grimmjow’s fingers found his entrance, teasing the sensitive skin. He turned Ichigo over, smoothing his hands of the silk covered backside.

He ran them down the thighs, stopping when they hit the cool skin and brought them back up, exposing the man under him slowly. The kimono draped across the man’s back, one shoulder off, just like Grimmjow had imagined it and he leaned across Ichigo, still teasing him at the rear.

“Is this the first time you’ve been with a man?”

“Of course it is, it’s the first time I’ve been with anyone since Orihime was born.”

“Good, that means you all mine, a virgin for me alone. Don’t worry, I promise you will enjoy it as well.”

Grimmjow thrust his fingers inside the man, loving the cry out at the intrusion and he gently moved them in and out, getting him used to the sensation. He pulled them out, applying more lubricant from the bottle he’d brought before thrusting three in, hurriedly preparing the man for him before throwing the clothes off and leaning his naked body over the man. “Are you ready for me,” Grimmjow didn’t wait for an answer before pushing into Ichigo’s tight ass and sheathing himself fully, pressing his forehead to the back of Ichigo’s shoulder as the man wailed out in combined pain and pleasure, unable to escape either one. Ichigo didn’t last long due to his long absence from intimacy and Grimmjow was too pent up and young but both demanded more of their lover as they moved, Ichigo accepting the hard thrusts of his partner and demanding more close to the end. Ichigo arched back one more time before throwing his head back and crying out, tears dripping down his cheeks at the sensations. Grimmjow gasped as his cock was clenched tight within Ichigo and his orgasm was ripped out of him, a cry of his own leaving his throat as he emptied himself inside the other. They collapsed, Grimmjow spooning behind Ichigo, still inside the man as they caught their breath, Ichigo trembling in Grimmjow’s grasp.

“I love you, now we can be together always.” Grimmjow pressed a kiss to the centre of Ichigo’s shoulders, saltiness from the sweat on his skin touching his lips.

“What about Orihime, she could get hurt by all this. I love you too but she has to come first.”

Grimmjow grinned evilly, clutching his lover to his chest tightly. “I believe you came first tonight Ichigo and we won’t hurt Orihime, she will be happy for us.”

Grimmjow extracted himself gently, wincing in sympathy along with Ichigo as pink tinged fluid followed him out. Grimmjow soothed him with kind words and soft hands, cradling Ichigo against his strong chest and holding him close with a smile. Ichigo clutched at him, eyes closed as he calmed down. “I love you Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Ichigo could smell the tang of sweat off his lover, along with his own scent which was kind of citrusy. He nuzzled into the man, rubbing his nose against the thick neck beside him. “I love you Grimmjow.”

They sat like that for a while until Ichigo grimaces as he felt the fluids drying onto his skin. He moved and Grimmjow relaxed his grip on the man, smiling as he grumbled about the pain in his back. Ichigo stood and stretched, rubbing behind his head as he walked over to his bathroom, Grimmjow enjoying the view as the kimono leaned further off Ichigo’s shoulder. The man was a moment in the bathroom before he was standing, leaning on the bathroom wall and looking at the boy in his bed. Grimmjow just smirked back at him, shamelessly displaying his nakedness to his lover.

“See something you like?”

“Maybe.” Ichigo just smiled at their antics. Grimmjow’s phone started to ring, the boy scrabbling off the bed to pick it off the floor from his damp trousers. Ichigo took a sip of his cooling hot chocolate as the boy answered.

“Dad?”

Ichigo froze, knowing who was on the other side of the call.

“Yeah, I’m listening.” Grimmjow pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the speakerphone icon. His father’s voice came from the device.

_“I know you don’t want to believe me but I didn’t go after Ichigo with ill intent. I pursued him with nothing but affection and caring, thinking he felt the dame. I know I went about it wrong, and I regret that deeply that I scared him so much. I hope you can forgive me and I would like to have the opportunity to apologise to Ichigo himself but I wouldn’t want to rush him after he’d had a fright seeing me again. If you are staying out all night I understand, but hopefully we can speak tomorrow. Goodnight son.”_

_“_ Goodnight Dad.” Grimmjow watched Ichigo during his father’s speech, seeing the shock bleed out of the chocolate eyes until they held nothing but affection.

“Sousuke.” Ichigo breathed the man’s name, knowing the hurt from years ago was beginning to mend.

Grimmjow stood up and approached the man, sliding his borrowed trousers up to cover himself. Ichigo leaned back against the wardrobe, one leg hitched up behind him to expose the tan thigh. Grimmjow smile was feral as he approached, seeing Ichigo with the kimono still slouching to his elbow and his leg exposed completely and he leaned his body against the man, pressing his groin to the man’s and looking down as his smirk was mirrored. Ichigo draped his arms around Grimmjow’s shoulders, holding him gently as the boy’s hands ran down his arms and along his sides.

“So this means we’re together right?” Grimmjow’s smile widened at the nod. “And we are going to speak to Orihime together?”

“I might sit her down first but yeah, I think she’ll be alright with it.”

“Alright with what Papa?” The girl pushed the door open and paused as she saw the embrace. “Oh, I see. I am so happy for you both!” She clapped her hands together. Ichigo stuttered, not knowing what to say and unable to push Grimmjow away without exposing himself to his daughter. “This is so great Papa, you and Grimmjow are so perfect for each other.”

“And you don’t mind, that he’s your friend and nearly your age?”

“No Papa, you don’t look your age anyway. And Grimmjow’s always been an old soul. Besides, my new boyfriend is older than me anyway.”

Ichigo smiled; glad his daughter was happy for him. He realised Grimmjow was holding him a bit tighter than he had been and then he processed exactly what his daughter had just said.

“ _Boyfriend!”_


End file.
